


Best of the best

by apathyinreverie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Isak is ever so glad that he has never crushed on his best friend.Because if he had, then he would never have told Jonas about possibly maybe not being completely entirely straight back in the summer before their first year at Nissen.And then his life would have sucked. Isak just knows it.





	1. Totally okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I live in the generally SKAM-free zone of the world, so I've only seen some of it. So, there will definitely be mistakes in this (feel free to correct me if something really bothers you and I'll try to change it if possible).

If there is one thing about his life that Isak is truly grateful for, it's having Jonas as his best friend. Because Jonas has got to be the _best_ best friend in the history of best friends.

Isak is sure of it.

And thus, he is ever so glad that he never developed a crush on said best friend.

Because if he had, then he would never have told Jonas about possibly maybe not being completely entirely straight back in the summer before their first year at Nissen.

And then his life would have sucked. Isak just knows it.

+++

But Isak _hadn't_ developed a crush on his admittedly awesome and - in Jonas' own words - 'very crush-worthy' best friend.

Instead the revelation of his possible non-straightness came about in a rather boring fashion in the middle of a conversation with the guys from middle school. They were talking about the girls in their class and their respective cup sizes.

And while Isak could talk tits with the best of them, imagine his shock at suddenly realizing that he honestly couldn't have been less interested in the topic itself.

He would rather have talked about the guys' asses.

...

_The fuck?_

Thankfully, he had the 'I'm the biggest player on the planet' deal down to an art and safely made it through the discussion of who would rather hook up with whom.

Despite utterly freaking out on the inside.

He went home and freaked out there for a while.

After that the evidence just kept piling up. Now that he had realized that he might possibly be not entirely straight, Isak became conscious of the fact that his eyes tended to follow other guys around the room, that he could sort the boys in their class by eye color, could tell you which of them had the hottest ass or the nicest hands.

Watching movies, he tended to repeat the scenes with shirtless guys rather than those with mostly naked girls.

He could even tell you the names of male porn stars which was apparently 'the gayest thing ever' according to the internet.

And a rather brave 'research' binge made it very clear, that he did in fact get turned on by gay porn.

_Fuck._

He spent the next few weeks staring at girls, doing his best to find any of them attractive.

He didn't. At all.

The longer he stared the more he started to question just what was supposed to be attractive about them in the first place.

Instead his eyes always seemed to stray to the guys standing with the girls.

At this point, Isak was truly freaking out.

It didn't help that his life sucked in general. What with his Mom's raving about the apocalypse and the fact that some days she didn't even seem to recognize him anymore. And his father was spending less and less time at home. Not like Isak was any better, spending as much time as possible away from home.

And now having to hide that he wasn't in fact as normal as he had previously thought, always worried that someone would figure it out somehow, and so desperately afraid of the reactions of the people around him.

Isak felt like he was drowning.

So, he started dragging Jonas to every single party he could find - not that his best friend was complaining - so he could get endlessly wasted and just _forget_ for a few moments.

And then came the day that suddenly made everything at least a little more bearable.

It was a normal Friday and they were going to a party at Daniel's place later. It was the last party of the school year and Jonas' parents were conveniently out of town, so the two of them went to his house for pregame.

Having no parental supervision at all, they had started drinking right after getting there after school and by now they were more than a little wasted. And the party wasn't supposed to start for another two hours.

Both of them were on Jonas' bed, Jonas lying down and Isak sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall.

His best friend was drunkenly ranting about some psycho-shit Ingrid had pulled this week. Isak didn't say that she was kind of right to be jealous considering Jonas had hooked up with Eva. He just nodded along, always on his best friend's side.

And while he was watching Jonas rant about his recently so complicated love life, Isak suddenly realized that he wasn't attracted to his best friend at all.

Huh, that was a relief.

And he immediately told Jonas.

"I don't think you're hot." Isak said emphatically, feeling elated and grinning stupidly.

Jonas rant ground to a halt, as he immediately protested. "Hey! What the fuck, man? Of course I'm hot!"

Isak shook his head, trying to get his point across. "But _I_ don't think you're hot."

"Well, _duh_ , man. It's not like you're gay." Jonas rolled his eyes.

Silence.

Suddenly, Jonas was sitting up, staring at him intently, though wobbling slightly from side to side.

"But it would be totally okay if you were! You know?"

"Yeah." Isak paused. "Totally okay?"

The last came out like more of a question than a statement.

Jonas fell back on the bed. "Yeah, man. Totally okay."

Isak didn't remember much else of the night. They just kept drinking in Jonas' room and never actually made it to the party.

But the next morning sure was awkward.

Isak had been panicking internally ever since waking up and remembering that he had pretty much come out to his best friend last night.

But Jonas so far hadn't mentioned it and now Isak wasn't sure whether to be relieved that maybe Jonas didn't even remember what Isak had said. Because that would mean Jonas didn't _know_. But also that Jonas _didn't_ know.

Dammit, he was giving himself a headache.

Then, while they were eating left-over pizza for breakfast, Jonas suddenly looked up.

"So, who is the hottest guy in our class?" He asked casually.

And Isak's heart just stopped.

Jonas remembered. And Isak knew that he hadn't clearly said he might be less than straight yesteraday, so he could still avoid it, could simply pretend he didn't know what Jonas was talking about, deny remembering yesterday, or laugh at Jonas, tell him he had completely misunderstood, or tell him he had just been joking.

There were countless ways to deny what he had implied about his sexuality yesterday.

But Isak was just so exhausted.

Exhausted from his parents' constant fighting, his mother's episodes, his doubts about his own sexuality, always doubting whether someone might be able to just tell somehow that he maybe wasn't entirely straight. And so exhausted of always being afraid about people's reactions.

He hadn't really been sleeping for weeks now. And he was just _tired_ of having to hide everything, having to act like he was _fine_.

And the only place where he never had to pretend to just be alright was his best friend.

Jonas was his safe place.

So, Isak gathered what little courage he had, looked at his best friend and said, "Pfft, we don't have any hot guys in our class."

Jonas looked affronted. "What about me?"

Isak raised his eyebrows. "You?"

"Yeah, me! I'm totally hot." He exclaimed.

And at the easy banter, some of the tightness in Isak's chest finally released.

He pretended to look his best friend over, before saying, "Hm, maybe a little."

Jonas pumped a fist in the air like the dork he was. "Yes! I knew it!"

Then Jonas seemed to have another thought, quickly turning back towards him, "Have you ever had a crush on me?"

Isak choked on his water. "No! You?! No, no, no, no, no."

Jonas was looking even more affronted now. "What do you mean 'no, no, no, no, no'? Am I completely unattractive or what?"

"No, but just... no." Isak was grinning, helplessly fond of his best friend and his antics.

"Hey, I'm totally cursh-worthy!"

Isak snickered. "Crush-worthy? Really?"

"What? I am." Jonas sniffed imperiously.

Isak snorted.

There was a pause as they continued eating. Then Isak just couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

"So, we're okay." He knew his insecurity was showing, but dammit this was his best friend. He was allowed to be insecure with his best friend.

Jonas looked at him seriously. "Totally okay."

And that was that.

+++

After that, nothing really changed. Being home still sucked and school was coming ever closer. They continued going to parties, Jonas fought with Ingrid and hooked up with Eva.

While Isak had always been a little jealous of Jonas' girlfriends, it was only because he simply didn't like having to share his best friend with anyone. Hey, he was an only-child, he didn't like sharing, so sue him!

Isak didn't come out to anyone else - having no interest in subjecting himself to teenage bullshit on that front - and Jonas was always there whenever Isak just needed to rant or get shit off his chest.

Jonas finally broke up with Ingrid and got together with Eva, who Isak had always liked better anyways.

So, all was good on that front.

Their first year at Nissen started and the only real difference compared to the holidays, was that he now had to set an alarm again and parties were only on the weekends.

Life was alright.

Isak started hooking up with girls at parties again. And of course, Jonas asked about it the first chance he got.

"So, Sara?" His best friend was looking rather skeptical.

Isak tried to explain that he very much liked hooking up with someone but there wasn't a single guy at Nissen he would be willing to come out to the entire school for.

He finished with, "Kissing Sara is nice."

Jonas snorted. "Yeah, if you think kissing a girl is 'nice', then you're definitely not bisexual."

Isak rolled his eyes. Jonas now thought himself an expert on sexuality after extensively researching the LGBTQ community. And now, his best friend had made it his mission to figure out whether Isak was entirely gay or maybe bisexual or pansexual or any of the other many diverse denominations out there.

Not like Isak could help him on that particular quest. Because he had never really been attracted to anyone in particular. He honestly had no idea.

And in another a rather intense conversation with Jonas about being proud of his sexuality, Isak had finally lost his patience with his best friend, telling him that he just didn't want to deal with the repercussions of coming out when he didn't even have anyone he was attracted to. 

"Look, I don't care what they think. Not really." Isak was saying exasperatedly.

Jonas was watching him skeptically.

Isak felt like he had been repeating himself for hours. "I really don't. But that doesn't mean, I want to deal with the shit that comes with being gay in school. Not if there is really no reason to come out in the first place."

Now, Jonas was looking thoughtful. "So, you're saying that if you were actually attracted to anyone, _then_ you might come out."

"Exactly." _Finally!_ Isak thought.

Jonas was clearly realizing that Isak was getting annoyed with being constantly pestered about coming out of the closet.

He hesitated. "Look, man. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. It's just that you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, you know?"

"Yeah, man. But, you know, you're the only one at school whose opinion I give a fuck about. And you already know. I couldn't care less about everyone else."

Now, Jonas was grinning goofily, waggling his eyebrows.

Isak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He sobered again, saying seriously. "But there is always a few homophobic assholes anywhere you go. I just don't want to deal with that shit until I have to."

Now, Jonas looked thoughtful.

Isak learned that their conversation had prompted his best friend to go on another research binge. Jonas came up to him the next day at school, grabbed his arm and pulled him to aside from their group.

"You're not telling until it's worth it?" There was far more understanding in his best friend's eyes than before.

"No, I'm not." Isak confirmed.

Jonas gave a single emphatic nod. "Okay."

Isak watched his best friend as they walked back to their group. Jonas had clearly found some of the same shit Isak had found when looking into homophobia in high school. Teenagers can be beyond cruel and mob mentality _sucks_.

"You okay?" Isak asked before they reached the others.

Jonas looked over at him for a few moments, before confirming. "Not totally, but okay."

Another hurdle taken and Isak now had his best friend supporting his decision to stay in the closet for as long as he pleased. He really had the best friend in the whole damn world.

Thankfully, Isak's reputation as a player had somehow transferred over from middle school to Nissen and thus, no one ever even thought to question his sexuality. Although, how he got that reputation in the first place, he honestly had no idea.

But there were rumors out there of him hooking up with several girls, most of which Isak didn't even know. Jonas was the only one who knew that none of the rumors were true but whenever asked about Isak's 'player ways' he just grinned and gave some bullshit answer, not confirming anything but making it sound like the rumors were in fact true.

Jonas really was the _best_ best friend in the history of best friends.

Although, Jonas also made sure to rib Isak about it as much as possible.

Isak the player.

Who had hooked up with a grand total of three girls in his entire life.

Jonas thought it was hilarious.

Sometimes Isak feels like shoving his best friend down a ravine.

+++

Halfway through their first year at Nissen Jonas' relationship with Eva was getting strained.

To his bemusement, Isak was repeatedly being pulled into their drama from both sides.

And while Isak knew he could be an ass about other people's feeling, Jonas' absolute support over the last months had not only made Isak appreciate _their_ friendship even more but also friendship and loyalty in general.

And then Eva told him about hooking up with Penetrator Chris.

At first, the only thing Isak felt was red-hot anger at her cheating on his best friend - despite knowing that Jonas didn't really have the best track record either - but he could also see that Eva was already being hard enough on herself about it and didn't need Isak to tell her just how shitty of a move that was.

Instead he asked. "You only hooked up or was there anything more?"

Eva was looking slightly wide-eyed, guilt pretty much pouring off of her. "No, nothing more. Just hooking up."

But Isak had to be sure. Because this was his _brother_ they were talking about. "You sure? Because if there was something more, if there were feelings involved, then it would be much worse."

"No, really. It was just hooking up." She confirmed hastily.

Isak was trying to think. He knew he had promised Eva that he wouldn't say anything to Jonas and that was _his_ mistake. But it also kind of sucked of her to ask for such a promise with something like this, making him complicit. She clearly had no idea, just how much more Jonas' friendship meant to him. There was simply no way he was keeping something like this from his best friend. Promise or no. Even if it cost him his friendship with Eva.

But if Isak was the one to tell him, it would also probably be the end of Jonas and Eva's relationship. It would definitely hurt Jonas far less, if he didn't hear about Eva's hook up from someone else.

So, Isak started carefully.

"I know you feel like shit and I get that you regret it, but I honestly think you _should_ tell Jonas. Even if it was only a kiss. I mean if it was me and my girlfriend hooked up with someone else but it didn't mean anything, I'm not sure I would even _want_ to know about it."

Eva was nodding emphatically, clearly agreeing with that assessment. Isak actually felt somewhat sorry for her, because he knew that she and Jonas had something real and this might really fuck it up for good.

"But still, this is high school. I mean the chances of this staying a secret are pretty much nonexistent. Someone might have seen you or maybe Chris will tell someone and then Jonas will hear it from someone else. And that will be even worse than hearing it from you."

Isak really hoped he was doing the right thing here. He actually believed what he was saying but he also knew he was biased. He _wanted_ Eva to tell Jonas, so Isak wouldn't have to. And he _would_ tell Jonas. There was no way he wouldn't.

Eva was looking crushed, clearly having hoped for a different sort of advice. But she still nodded.

"You're right. And I'm sorry for pulling you into this. I know that isn't fair of me either."

"It's fine. We are friends, so you can always come to me." He assured her. Endlessly glad that she seemed to be agreeing with him.

And apparently, Eva had taken Isak's advice _very_ seriously because Jonas showed up at his house that very same evening.

"Eva hooked up with someone else at Halloween." Were his greeting words.

Isak just sighed. "I know."

He waved Jonas inside, who started ranting even before Isak had closed the door.

"She hooked up with Penetrator Chris of all people. And you know what her reason was? Because she was jealous of Ingrid and thought we had been hooking up! And she said it like that's a reason. I mean if she wants to hook up with someone else, fine, but don't pin it on _me_. I never blamed anyone but myself for the shit I pulled on Ingrid with Eva! And why that asshole of all people? If she had to hook up with someone why not someone decent?"

Jonas seemed to finally be running out of steam.

Then he paused.

"What did you mean with 'I know.'?" He asked suspiciously.

Isak sighed again.

"Eva told me earlier. At the skatepark. I told her to tell _you_ instead of me."

Jonas looked completely stumped for a moment, before exploding. "She told _you_? And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"It was literally _four hours_ ago. And I told her to tell you. If she hadn't I _would_ have told you. I didn't say it, but I had given her three days to tell you, after that _I_ would have."

There was silence. Jonas was frowning at him.

"I just figured it would be better coming from her instead of anyone else." Isak asked more than stated.

Jonas blew out a breath and threw himself on Isak's bed.

"Yeah, probably." He admitted. "Still sucks, though."

"Yeah."

Some more silence.

"Thanks, though."

Isak just smiled slightly and reached over for the controllers, asking, "Soccer or blowing shit up?"

"Blowing shit up. _Please_!"

Two hours of explosions later, he glanced over at his best friend.

"You okay?"

Jonas grinned, though it didn't entirely get rid of the tension in his expression. "Right _now_ , totally okay."

+++

Everything was good for a little bit and then his life went to shit again.

His dad left.

And Isak was alone in taking care of his unstable mother. He doesn't think he would have made it through that without Jonas there for him.

Pretty soon, he was spending most nights over at his best friend's place. Thankfully, Jonas' parents liked Isak and had known him long enough to realize that something wasn't quite right in his home. They were happy to have him over.

But then, there was the night where his mother completely lost it, screaming obscenities at Isak, throwing things at him, calling him an abomination, the devil, and whatnot. And he just couldn't take it anymore.

Isak just walked out.

But it was also the night Jonas had Eva over to have dinner with his parents. And that was something Isak just couldn't intrude on.

So, Isak just wandered the streets before finally ending up in some kind of bar.

People kept buying him drinks and he just didn't give a fuck right now.

And then the weird gangly dude he had seen hang around Noora, told the older guy who had been buying Isak drink after drink after drink to get lost. He took Isak home and let him crash on his couch.

The kollektiv was awesome.

After three nights, Isak asked whether he could simply stay. At that point he didn't care if he had to crash on the couch or on an air mattress in a closet. He simply couldn't stay with his mother anymore. She had been getting so much worse over the past months and his father refused to make her get help.

And Isak just didn't have the strength anymore.

Thankfully, Eskild had another solution.

So, Isak only went back home to grab some of his stuff. And that was how he moved into the kollektiv.

+++

Living away from his parents, makes everything easier.

Suddenly, Isak doesn't dread going home every day, doesn't dread leaving his room for the kitchen or the bathroom, doesn't dread getting up every morning and running into his mother, simply because there is no way to know how she would be doing that day, hour, minute.

It takes him about a month before his conscience makes him call his father to work something out.

They come to an agreement with his father sending him rent money and the two of them switching off visiting his mother on the weekends.

All in all, when their second year at Nissen is about to start, life is alright again.

That is when Isak sees _him_ in the cafeteria.

Barely into their second year, Isak is sitting with Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus in the cafeteria, talking shit as usual.

And then, glancing around the cafeteria while listening to Magnus spout one of his wild stories, he sees the hottest guy to ever grace the earth just casually sprawled in one of the chairs across the room.

Isak stares helplessly.

And he doesn't know what sort of expression he is currently wearing on his face but when Jonas glances over at him to share another eye roll over Magnus' dramatic story telling, his best friend does a double take.

And then the guy looks over and Isak is so flustered that instead of his usual calm reaction when caught staring of raising an eyebrow, he glances away. Feeling caught.

He knows he is blushing.

And Jonas is still staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

Thankfully, his best friend has enough self-control not to immediately glance in the direction of Isak's stare. Instead Jonas leans down to get something out of his bag at his feet and manages a remarkably casual look across the cafeteria.

Isak is still grateful that the hot guy isn't looking in their direction anymore.

His best friend turns back to the group, acting completely casual.

But Isak can tell Jonas is slightly wide around the eyes and doing his best to fight the grin trying to spread over his face.

The little shit.

They leave for their next lesson and Isak does his best not to glance in the hot guy's direction again.

He also doesn't see him anywhere in the halls for the rest of the day. Not that Isak is spending an absurd amount of time glancing around, hoping to catch another glimpse. He's not.

When the day is finally over and Isak is fighting with his locker again to get the books he needs, Jonas is suddenly there.

His friend is slightly breathless as he leans in close, saying quickly but quietly, "His name is Even and he just transferred from Elvebakken for his third year. He doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. At least not here at Nissen."

Isak stares at him wide-eyed.

Jonas grins at him.

Has he mentioned that his best friend is the _best_ best friend in history?

Then Jonas seemingly can't help himself anymore, crowing with a shit-eating grin, "Oh man, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, bro!"

Isak huffs and rolls his eyes.

His best friend is _also_ a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether I'll continue this or expand this in any way. I have too many plot bunnies clotting my brain right now and I'm just trying to get rid of some of them to help me with writing. ...although, this was astoundingly easy to write, so I might actually come back to it. We'll see XD


	2. Wingman

Isak desperately tries to keep himself from blushing.

The hot guy - _Even_ , he reminds himself - is sitting behind him, just two steps up as they wait for Vilde to finally get to the fucking point.

Jonas the dork is sitting a bit to Isak's left and isn't even trying to cover his grin at Isak's flustered expression anymore.

But Isak can't even focus on glaring at his best friend, because the hot guy had winked at him - _hadn't he?_ \- and now Isak feels lightheaded.

 _Like a damn maiden swooning_ , he thinks derisively, and that thought finally shakes him out of his stupor.

His best friend is by now snickering at his frozen state.

Jonas was actually supposed to be somewhere else entirely today but his best friend being the awesome best friend he is, had been asked by Eva about joining the Kosegruppa, seen Even's name on the list and promptly signed up both himself and Isak without even having to ask him.

So, Isak owes him - yet again - even though Jonas is acting like a dick right now.

Excuse Isak for not knowing how to handle this. He has never had a crush before.

And finally, Isak has enough, gathers his composure and then slowly turns towards his best friend. He lets a slow smile overtake his face.

And Jonas' laughter abruptly cuts off.

His best friend knows Isak's 'I-will-bury-you-so-deep-into-the-ground-that-the-heat-from-the-earth's-core-will-incinerate-your-sorry-ass' face better than anyone else.

Isak is good at revenge. Very good.

The last time Isak decided to get revenge on Jonas was back in seventh grade and Jonas ended up being grounded by his parents for three months without any idea what he had supposedly done to deserve it and too afraid to ask in case it might extend his jail sentence. Jonas still hasn't had the guts to ask what he had been punished for.

So, Isak grants Jonas his brightest, most beatific smile.

His best friend pales.

There is a slightly choked sound from his left and when Isak automatically looks over he is met with an incredulous stare from the hot guy, who is staring transfixed at Isak's bright smile.

Isak is glad that he doesn't show any outward reaction to the stare at all.

Not because he suddenly became immune. Oh, no. He simply freezes in place and couldn't move a damn muscle if he tried.

He hopes the hot guy can't tell.

Thankfully, before he can make a fool of himself, Vilde claps to get everyone's attention.

+++

Isak more or less flees the room at the first opportunity.

He just needs a moment to breathe and to gather his cool around himself again.

 _Why does that guy affect me so much?_ He thinks somewhat desperately.

Isak has never had an actual crush before. Sure, there are some guys at school who he thought were hot but never like _this_.

Dammit, he is known as the coolest kid in their year because he always seems to take everything in stride.

Apparently, his reign is about to end now.

And Jonas, the ass, just seems to be endlessly enjoying watching Isak flounder helplessly.

Okay, so Isak has given his best friend enough shit over the years for his various crushes and failed dating attempts.

But never when there are other people around, dammit.

Isak takes a deep breath.

He sees a bathroom and thinks that is as good an excuse as any for ditching the group for a few minutes.

He just needs to find his calm again.

He splashes some water on his face.

And when he comes up again, the hot guy is there.

Just, _why_?

Can't he have a few moments to collect whatever remains of his tattered self-control?

He just stares helplessly as the guy calmly removes one towel after the other. And then has the gall to ask him with a little smirk whether Isak might coincidentally also have wanted to use a towel.

Jerk.

But a _hot_ jerk, nonetheless.

So, Isak still follows him outside at the promise of a joint. And not at all because he simply can't _not_ follow.

He quickly texts Jonas because after he had come here only to be Isak's wingman he deserves to at least know why Isak ditched him in a group he has absolutely no interest in.

Joining the hot guy - and he really needs to stop calling him that in his own head, but goddamn the guy is gorgeous - on the bench, Isak finally feels some of his calm returning at the familiar action of sharing a joint.

Finally, there are introductions.

Hot guy finally turns to Even in his head. Who it turns out apparently has the weirdest sense of humor ever.

Isak still can't help but laugh.

Then, to his disappointment, Emma is suddenly standing there next to the bench, smiling expectantly at him. Her crush on Isak is really no secret. To anyone.

Dammit.

However, mere moments later, Jonas also comes stumbling through the door, clearly having followed her but not succeeded in catching her before she reached them.

Has Isak mentioned that Jonas is plain awesome?

His best friend promptly clambers onto the bench beside Isak, plasters himself to his other side - so Emma will have to sit on the outside - and introduces himself to Even. Then he crows happily at spotting the joint and promptly steals it from Isak's fingers.

Emma stands there awkwardly for a bit, before trying to squeeze onto the bench as well, clearly unwilling to be dissuaded so easily.

And Isak couldn't possibly be happier right now, squeezed between his best friend and his crush.

"So, I heard you transferred from Elvebakken?" Jonas is asking.

"News travels fast at Nissen, I see." Even is grinning back.

"You seriously have no idea." Jonas confirms laughingly. "But why the transfer?"

"So I could meet you guys of course." Is the prompt response.

Oooh, sarcasm. And Isak really stands no chance, does he?

"Ah, that explains it." Jonas nods wisely.

"Doesn't it just?" Even returns with a grin. "What other reason could there possibly be?"

"You're absolutely right, of course." Isak finally manages to open his mouth.

The grin Even focuses on him makes butterflies erupt in Isak's stomach. Oh god, he can already see himself falling for that smile.

Isak can see Jonas grinning smugly from the corner of his eyes. But he is way too focused on the hot guy on his other side to do something about it.

Then his best friend is opening his mouth, clearly planning to ask something else - not that Isak is desperately hoping for a question about Even having a significant other or anything like that - but before Jonas can continue, Emma jumps in from where she is awkwardly perched at one end of the bench.

"So, shouldn't we maybe go back soon? Vilde said we should make groups of two but I don't know that many people here, so maybe -"

She is trying to lean past Jonas to catch Isak's eyes, but before she can actually voice her obvious question, Jonas - the best wingman in history - immediately jumps in.

"That's right! She said not to pick people you already know well. This is perfect! I'll partner with you!" Jonas declares, beaming brightly at Emma.

Who is now floundering, clearly surprised by this turn of events.

But before she can voice her very obvious protests, Even immediately agrees, "Great! Then Isak and I can pair up as well."

Another charming grin. And Isak promptly forgets all about Emma having spoken at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I might be continuing this after all... It will probably end up a random assortment of scenes, depending on what comes to mind. Some scenes I might make up entirely and some will be canon scenes that are slightly or entirely changed because of Jonas knowing about Isak's crush. At some point this will probably start veering off canon, though. But let me know if you have any requests for particular scenes you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do :)  
>   
> And cookies for anyone who recognizes the quote I threw in there :)
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	3. Bodyguard

It's an honest coincidence that has Isak running into Even on the tram.

One thing leads to another and then the tall blonde just invites Isak home with him. Like it is natural. Isak is fairly certain he managed to hide just how giddy he is at being invited home by his crush. Mostly certain. Like 90% sure.

Of course, on the way to Even's place he quickly texts Jonas - he couldn't _not_ , because Isak has apparently turned into a damn pre-teen girl with a crush and a _best friend forever_ \- to let him know what is happening. Jonas' answering message is just a single thumbs-up followed by an entire line of little pink whales.

His best friend is such a dork.

But, back to Isak currently talking to the hottest being to ever grace the face of the earth.

Because now it's just the two of them, sitting on the window sill, talking and smoking and Isak has to regularly remind himself to look away from the stupidly hot blonde sitting across from him.

He is on cloud 9.

Isak thinks to himself that nothing could possibly ruin this day.

+++

He is wrong.

+++

Jonas opens his door with a big grin, clearly expecting to hear some juicy details about Isak's day with Even.

Though the smile promptly drops off his best friend's face when he sees Isak's expression.

"He has a girlfriend." Isak greets.

A pause.

"Say what?" Jonas growls out.

Isak just shrugs, trying to hide how it still feels like something is sitting on his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Jonas just opens his door wider to let him inside.

They end up sprawled on Jonas' bed, with Isak recounting what happened, how the supposedly awesome day had ended with him watching his crush make out with his girlfriend. In front of him, Even seemingly forgetting that Isak had even been in the same room, much less standing less than a meter away from them.

Isak had really thought Even was interested in him, had thought Even was giving him signals.

He finishes his monologue with, "But what the fuck do I know if someone is sending signals or not? It's not like I have anything to compare it with."

Jonas just looks almost impressively pissed off. "That guy was definitely sending out signals. Absolutely clear signals. Signals so clear, they must have been visible from fucking space!"

Isak doesn't say anything.

He kind of just wants to bury himself under Jonas' blanket and only come out again once Even has graduated from Nissen so he won't have to see the guy again. The embarrassment of openly showing just how badly he was crushing on Even only to find out that the other blonde wasn't interested _at all_...

Honestly, there is nothing like watching your crush make out with his _girl_ friend, in front of you, to curb your confidence.

...not like his confidence in this was all that great to begin with, but today certainly didn't help any.

Jonas can clearly tell just how affected Isak is because he sits up, intently staring down at him. "Issy, seriously, that guy was making his interest more than fucking clear. He is just an asshole to string you along while also in a relationship."

Isak just shrugs again, not saying anything as he watches the ceiling.

There is a pause before Jonas asks, "So, is this assholery a deal-breaker for you or do you still want him?"

Straightforward as ever. And it's absolutely implied that depending on what Isak decides, Jonas is will be there, ready to either be his bodyguard - to keep Even away from him - or his co-conspirator - to manipulate any and all situations to give Isak just a little more time with Even. He loves his best friend.

But still.

"I honestly have no idea." Isak answers.

Because he really doesn't.

Jonas promptly lets himself fall to lie back on the bed, knowing that Isak needs a few minutes to think everything through and come to some sort of conclusion.

Sometimes is almost scary how well they can read each other.

They are mostly silent as Isak tries to sort out his thoughts. Although, his best friend keeps grumbling to himself - clearly still pissed at having someone play with Isak's feelings despite Jonas himself not being a stellar example of faithfulness - and Isak trying to think past the embarrassment of making his interest in Even so painfully clear only to find out that the guy might not actually be interested at all. Not in other guys, much less in Isak specifically.

Although, why the fuck did Even make it seem like he _was_ interested in Isak? Isak's own possible inability to read signals aside, even Jonas agrees with him that Even _had_ in fact been giving him signals.

So, maybe Even is actually interested after all?

And where the fuck does that leave Isak?

Because the fucked up thing is that it is now on _Isak_ to decide whether to try to get Even, to try to break up his current _hetero_ relationship to get Even for himself.

Which will either end with Isak purposely breaking up a long-term relationship - likely breaking the girlfriend's heart - or with Isak having put himself out there with nothing to show for it.

He would be so fucking _embarrassed_ if he came out of the closet for Even only to be told that he wasn't actually interested in Isak at all.

Yep, he would be _embarrassed_ if Even picked his girlfriend over Isak. Not _heartbroken_. No. There is no way Isak is that far gone over Even already. He _can't_ be. Just no.

Isak forces his mind away from that particular line of thought.

So.

Either he gives up on Even right now or - if he decides to try to get Even for himself - resign himself to having to play those stupid cat-and-mouse games that Isak _hates_.

He has seen how those play out, has watched and supported his friends - especially Jonas - through their various failed attempts at relationships, which always seemed to involve quite a bit of mutual mindfuckery. And it has made Isak _abhor_ the games teenagers like to play with each others' hearts.

Isak has always been the straightforward kind of guy. If Isak likes you, he tells you. And if he doesn't, he'll let you know. If _you_ don't like him, please just tell him to fuck off. There'll be no hurt feelings on his end.

So, no. He just doesn't see the point in the games most teenagers like to play before, during and at the end of their relationships.

It seems exhausting and he has neither the patience nor the temperament for it. And he can't _stand_ people who do.

It's why he kicked Sara to the curb after just talking to her sober _once_ and hasn't even attempted to keep up any sort of friendly facade with her. She is exactly the kind of person Isak simply cannot _stand_. Thank the fucking gods for his reputation as a player, because not even Sara was surprised when he ditched her without so much as a by-your-leave.

Which brings him back to his current conundrum, even just the idea of playing these sorts of games just to _maybe_ make Even realize that he _maybe_ doesn't really like his girlfriend of five years anymore and _maybe_ wants to be with someone else instead and _maybe_ that person could be Isak... Yeah, no.

Jonas nudges him with his elbow, clearly able to tell that Isak has come to some sort of conclusion. Sometimes it's a little absurd just how easily they can read each other.

Isak sighs, "I want him. How can I not? I mean, have you _seen_ him?!" He asks as his mind immediately provides him with countless images of that dazzling smile and those eyes squinted in laughter and those big fine-boned hands and the hair he wants to run his fingers through. Not to even mention the way his ass had looked in his jeans.

He forcefully wrenches his thoughts away as Jonas snorts, clearly amused by his gushing.

Isak rolls his eyes in good humor and continues, "But still. He is in a relationship. A long-term relationship. With a girl." Isak just wants to sigh. "Mixed signals or not, I'm just not sure it would be worth the effort. And I really don't want to play the games to get him."

Jonas nods thoughtfully, fully aware of Isak's opinion on teenage drama.

But going by his expression - caught somewhere between fondness for Isak and anger at the guy screwing with him - his best friend is also well aware that no matter how true that might be, it is also mostly irrelevant.

Because Isak still wants Even.

Wants him to look at Isak, wants him to return the stares, the fascination, the damn _pining_. Wants Even to constantly think about Isak, to be unable to get him out of his head. Wants him to _want Isak_.

The same way Isak wants _him_.

 

* * *

 

School goes on as usual.

Unsurprisingly, the universe doesn't actually care about Isak feeling embarrassed or insecure. Who'da thunk?

Isak still hasn't quite made up his mind whether the potential embarrassment would be worth trying to get Even for himself. So, for now he tries to just ignore what happened and go on with his life. It's surprisingly hard to do and he is suddenly sorry for all the times he gave Jonas grief for pining after one girl or another.

Jonas, who has apparently decided to remain neutral on the issue until Isak has made up his mind. And it doesn't even need to be said out loud that once Isak does make up his mind, Jonas will do his utter best to help. Whether it be keeping Even as far away from Isak as possible, hunting him down to have a few choice words with him or stealing him away from his girlfriend.

But until then, Jonas will remain pissed at Even on principle for screwing with Isak and he is not going to make it easy for him to approach his best friend.

Jonas' protectiveness is somewhat adorable. Although, Even would probably like to differ.

+++

Magnus and Mahdi were desperate to come watch the dancing chicks practice and Jonas was certainly amenable to that plan. Now the four of them are sitting on the window sill, watching the dancing chicks haphazardly jump around.

Isak takes another go at figuring out just what is supposed to be attractive about watching some school girls jump and twirl around.

When Jonas glances over and sees Isak's utterly bewildered expression, he starts giggling so hard he is having trouble breathing.

Well, Mahdi seems spellbound and Magnus might be enjoying himself a little too much - Isak is expecting him to start drooling any time now.

Finally, the 'performance' is over and it takes Magnus only a few moments before he starts gushing as Mahdi backs him up in his usual calm manner.

And then suddenly, Even is standing in front of them.

And Isak's brain just stalls.

Until now it hadn't even occurred to him that Even might be the one to seek Isak out. He just stares helplessly, entirely unable to say anything at all to the tall blonde. He just knows that if he opens his mouth he will say something incredibly stupid.

Absurdly, Even actually looks expectant, like he might be waiting for Isak to introduce him to the guys.

 _Yeah right_ , Isak thinks somewhat petulantly.

And from the corner of his eyes, he can see Jonas scowling ferociously.

The silence is starting to grow awkward, when Even finally speaks up, throwing Isak his snapback. "You forgot this yesterday."

There is a pause.

Of course, Magnus promptly opens his mouth, always having been unable to read a situation. "Where-"

Thankfully, Jonas jumps in, reaching over to take the snapback from Isak, "Actually, that's mine."

It comes out rather aggressive, which has Mahdi immediately throwing a calculating look up at him.

Even looks like he might say something else, but Jonas cuts him off with clear finality, "Thanks for returning it."

Now Even looks startled at the clear dismissal. He throws Isak another look.

But Isak just continues to stare. He will _not_ open his mouth. Because the only thoughts in his head right now are questions about Even's girlfriend, whether he likes kissing her, whether he likes kissing girls. Whether he would like to kiss Isak.

Yup. Isak is keeping his mouth _shut_.

The awkward silence stretches.

Finally, with a last look at Jonas, then Isak, Even just turns around and leaves.

The awkward atmosphere he leaves behind is promptly dispelled by Jonas snorting derisively, "Prick."

Mahdi has turned around to watch the two of them shrewdly."Do we know that guy?"

"Eh, he's a third year." Jonas non-answers casually.

Another calculating look from their friend. "M'kay." Going by his look, Mahdi can clearly tell that there is more to this situation and that it actually revolves around Isak.

At least Magnus is looking completely confused and is clearly planning to ask some more questions - most likely awkward and socially unacceptable questions which Isak really doesn't want to answer right now.

But then Mahdi just gets up and asks, "So. Pizza or kebab?"

This particular existential question promptly distracts Magnus from anything he might have been planning to say. The four of them make their way outside to the sound of Magnus listing pros and cons for either of the food options.

Isak has awesome friends.

 

* * *

 

Then there is the Kosegruppa party at the kollektiv.

And Isak was so looking forward to the party - not at all because Even is going to be there - but also dreading it - also not at all because Even is going to be there. No, his anticipation has nothing at all to do with the tall blonde. It hasn't.

Jonas and Eva show up early to help Isak prepare for the party. Well, at least Jonas actually helps. By the time the guests get there, Eva is already well on her way to being plastered.

But at least she is having fun.

And Isak would be having fun as well, if it weren't for the limpet he has acquired. Emma will just not fucking let go of him. And normally Isak would just close his eyes, imagine someone else in her place - possibly a tall, blonde someone - and kiss her languidly, ply her with drinks until they are both so drunk she wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't actually get it up for her. But today Isak is just not in the mood.  

And his mood only darkens further when Even gets there as well.

For some fucked up reason, Isak doesn't even have to turn around to know that Even just stepped through the door. It almost feels like a shift in the air - _and what the fuck is Isak supposed to make of that?!_ \- that has him throwing a look over his shoulder. He is immediately met with Even's intent stare, focused entirely on him.

Isak flushes with heat.

But then, the girlfriend appears just behind Even. It feels like a bucket of ice water thrown in his face.

Watching Even smile at her, Isak suddenly feels like there is something consticting his chest. Desperate not to give anything away, he gives a jaunty wave in greeting and then promptly turns away. As though he doesn't care at all. Doesn't care that the only person Isak has ever felt attracted to, didn't only make him feel like an idiot but then also brought his girlfriend to Isak's place. Like Isak is the only one to feel _anything_. It feels like a bad joke that Isak somehow isn't in on.

And of course, Even can't just leave well enough alone.

Isak focuses most of his energy on actively ignoring Even's presence, even pretending to be avidly listening to Emma's inane chatter in order to avoid looking around the room and inevitably being caught by Even's stare. But then, the tall blonde suddenly appears at Emma's other side on the sofa.

Acting like everything is normal and there would be no reason for any awkwardness between them.

_Really?! What the fuck? Can't the guy at least give him a chance to recollect himself?_

Emma is glowing and gets even _more_ giggly, probably interpreting Even's presence and his comments as interest in _her_. Although, it might be. Because what the fuck does Isak know? He clearly has no idea how to read signals, how to recognize someone's interest.

So, in a fit of self-preservation Isak decides to just ignore both of them.

Glancing around he spots Jonas and Eva across the room and Isak simply gets up from the sofa without so much as a word to either of the two sharing the couch with him and makes his way over to his friends.

Eva is clearly wasted and Jonas is well on his way to getting there, but nowhere near her level yet. Both of them immediately light up when they see Isak making his way over to them.

Eva promptly snags both their arms and drags them onto the 'dance floor', only to start swaying drunkenly from side to side. Isak and Jonas giggle at having to help her stay upright every few minutes.

And finally having gotten rid of his personal limpet, Isak actually starts enjoying himself.

He can almost pretend that there is no reason for him to feel hyper-aware in his own apartment at all.

_Thank the gods._

They dance and drink and giggle. Eva is currently trying to tell Isak a story, but he has absolutely no clue what she is talking about - her speech so slurred it is unrecognizable - but he nods dutifully in regular intervals. Jonas is giggling at his side, though for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Isak glances around the room. Everyone seems to be having fun and the sheer amount of consumed alcohol seems to have removed all inhibitions, so pretty much everyone is dancing at this point or at least stumbling around vaguely, pretending to bop their heads to the beat of the music.

He takes another happy glance around. It's a mistake, because he spots Even and immediately gets caught in his gaze.

Isak stares helplessly, unable to rip his eyes away from Even.

Even who is dancing sensually.

Even who is dancing with his girlfriend pressed up close.

Even who doesn't protest when his girlfriend leans up for a kiss.

Even who kisses her back intensely.

Even who doesn't drop his gaze from Isak once.

The spike of arousal that punches through Isak takes him by surprise.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

Jonas starts the next week at school with a new resolution.

He has decided that _that guy_ is an asshole. And thus, he is to be kept as far away from Jonas' best friend as possible.

In the beginning, it had been kind of adorable just how _gone_ Isak had been over a guy he had barely exchanged a few sentences with.

Which hadn't improved in any way after his best friend had spent an entire afternoon with his crush, apparently just talking, smoking and drinking - and rapping, for whatever reason if Isak's account of the day is to be believed.

But then there had been the 'girlfriend revelation'.

Which in itself doesn't really bother Jonas that much, considering that he himself knows quite well what it is like to want to be with someone while being in a relationship with someone else, but not having the balls to break up with them.

Well, it wouldn't bother him if it weren't for the fact that it _really_ bothers Isak. His best friend's confidence took a nose-dive - and really, flirting with someone and then kissing someone else in _front_ of them, that really pushes the limits of douchbaggery to be honest - and Isak's insecurity at not being able to tell whether a guy was actually interested in him has risen to new heights.

So, definitely strike one against _that guy_.

Although, Jonas could have lived with all of that. Well, probably. He might still have had some choice words with Even if Isak had decided to go after him in spite of the girlfriend.

But then the party happened. And Jonas had noticed right away that Isak hadn't been as drunk as he usually was at these sort of things. Which was a little strange, because for Isak any party is simply equal to getting as drunk as he could possibly manage in the shortest amount of time.

But the point is, Jonas had already been a little worried about Isak. So, when they had been on the dance floor and his best friend had suddenly stilled entirely, Jonas had immediately looked up, knowing something was off.

Following his stare across the room, Jonas had immediately zeroed in on Isak's crush. Who had clearly progressed well beyond simple flirting. But not in a good way. He was flaunting his girlfriend in Isak's face.

Jonas had decided then and there that the tall blonde prick just wasn't good enough for his best friend.

Flirting while in a relationship? Alright, Jonas could relate.

Flirting _hotly_ while in a relationship? Also still somewhat acceptable.

But flirting with his best friend, who clearly has no defenses whatsoever against it, while _flaunting_ his relationship in his face. More or less saying, 'I want you, I know you want me, but I currently have something better, so you still can't have me'?

Yeah, _fuck_ _that guy_.

 

* * *

 

School goes on.

Isak just wishes the weekend was here already. Or the holidays. Any reason to stay away from school for a while.

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

Although, somewhat strangely Jonas has taken to constantly hovering over his shoulder ever since the Kosegruppa party.

Isak can't quite figure out what changed, but he knows that it's about Even _somehow_ despite Isak not having exchanged another word with his crush. But well, not like Isak is complaining about having his best friend spend more time with him.

With Jonas' constant presence comes Eva, who seems quite confused at her boyfriend's sudden need to stick so close to his best friend, but still happy to go along with it. And suddenly Isak is talking to her again, the same way they used to. It's nice to have her back as a friend.

And Isak is so glad that Jonas and Eva actually managed to salvage their relationship, despite all the angst and the trust issues on both sides. Ever since her screw up, Eva finally lost that reproachful air she had been carrying around regarding Jonas' behavior towards Ingrid and Jonas finally lost his always slightly apologetic demeanor. It's somewhat counter-intuitive but Eva's misstep with Penetrator Chris has put the two of them on equal footing again. Isak is glad to see his best friend in an actually _functional_ relationship for once.

Mahdi and Magnus seem just as confused as Eva about Jonas' sudden change of behavior. Although, going by some of his comments, Mahdi is definitely getting suspicious about the reasons behind Jonas' hovering.

Magnus of course is utterly oblivious. No surprise there.

Still, both of them join Jonas in glowering at their surroundings, despite having no clue what is actually going on.

Isak thinks it's adorable. And suddenly it seems ridiculous to keep his two other friends in the dark.

One sunny afternoon, Isak decides it's about time he gets his other two friends up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, not entirely happy with this but the chapter refused to let me change anything about it, so here you go XD Let me know how you liked the brief segment from Jonas' POV! I might include some from Even POV soon.  
> Also, this should probably conclude most of the angst. I feel like not much about the beginnings of Isak/Even would have been changed by Jonas knowing about Isak's crush, but the story will probably start veering off canon pretty soon...  
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos!


	4. Hot and cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even's POV

Even tries to inconspicuously glance across the cafeteria, hoping to catch another glance of the boy who is occupying most of his thoughts recently.

Ever since Even saw him on his first day at Nissen, it's like a spell, like a draw on him, making it almost impossible for Even not to be aware of his presence at all times.

Isak is the prettiest boy Even has ever seen.

And god, his crush on Even had been so obvious right from the start that it kind of threw Even for a loop for a bit. Something he is now paying for.

Because there had been the Kosegruppa meeting and Even had been so endlessly endeared by the other boy - and his obvious attempts at appearing entirely unaffected by everything around him and failing so spectacularly - that by the end of the night, Even had felt like he might be half-way gone on this boy already.

And when he had run into Isak on the tram, he had brought the other boy home with the most obvious fake excuse ever. And Isak had just followed along. And then they had been in his room and the other boy had again been trying to appear calm and collected and Even had been entirely focused on him, focused on Isak and making sure that he knew just how much his obvious interest was returned by Even.

He might have even forgotten not to flirt, so focused on Isak, Even had honest to god forgotten about even _having_ a girlfriend.

And then Sonja had appeared, had been in the same room as Isak and Even had decided it was about time he flip the game around from hot to cold and he had tried to make Isak jealous. Admittedly, in a rather douchebag manner what with going from flirting with Isak to kissing his girlfriend in front of him in the span of just a few minutes.

His attempt at making Isak jealous might have worked a little too well, because the other boy just took off, barely looking at him as he gathered his things and mumbled his goodbyes.

For the rest of the day, Even had felt quite smug at how much of an effect he apparently had on Isak.

But the next day at school, Even had started subtly asking around about Isak - just not able to help himself anymore, his curiosity kind of killing him at this point - and suddenly he hadn't been so sure anymore whether he might not have misread the situation entirely, whether Isak might simply not have cared about Even making out with his girlfriend in front of him at all. Because the one thing every single person in the school seemed to agree on was Isak being apparently quite the player.

And Even had suddenly felt pretty embarrassed at possibly having misinterpreted the entire situation, possibly having made his interest so clear despite Isak maybe not being all that interested in Even after all.

So, he had gone to the Kosegruppa party at Isak's place with the express purpose of showing the other boy that Even was just as interested-slash-not-interested as Isak.

When he got there - Sonja in tow - his eyes had immediately found Isak who was clearly in the process of chatting up that pixie-haired girl from the first Kosegruppa meeting.

Even had barely managed to keep the frown off his face at the sight and despite having promised himself not to be too obvious about his interest anymore, he had still been unable to stay away. Instead, he had joined Isak and the girl on the couch, easily inserting himself into their conversation. And it had been easy to draw the girl's attention away from Isak - almost a little too easy - because there had been no effort from the other boy to keep it. It almost seemed like Isak wasn't interested in this girl at all.

Then, Isak had just left right in the middle of their chat, apparently not caring at all. And Even had been confused, almost a little hurt at being so easily dismissed by the other boy.

And then Even had made a mistake. Had miscalculated.

He had been on the dance floor, Sonja pressed up against him while surreptitiously watching Isak laugh and joke with two of his friends, willing the other boy to look over at him. Sonja had leaned up to kiss him at some point and Even had done nothing to stop her, so very used to kissing her. Which had also somehow been the exact moment when Isak finally decided to glance in his direction.

And Even had taken the chance, wanting to show Isak that he could play the hot-and-cold game just as well as the other boy, wanting to show just how disinterested he was while also flirting to the best of his ability. So, he had deepened the kiss, making out with his girlfriend while keeping his eyes fixed on Isak.

Who had just stared back.

And it had been that very moment - seeing Isak's completely gobsmacked, helplessly fixated expression, all wide eyes and slightly parted lips as he stared back - that Even had suddenly realized that he might have miscalculated. Quite badly so.

Because the other boy's mixed signals apparently weren't from Isak playing the hot-and-cold game with him at all, weren't him showing off his player ways. Instead it suddenly seemed oh-so-obvious that Isak was apparently quite helpless against being flirted with and trying to hide it behind a mask of cool indifference.

It had taken Even a few seconds too long to get to that realization and just what it might mean. Because by the time he got his brain back online again - away from the thoughts of _why_ Isak might be so helpless against this sort of thing, away from the thoughts of why Isak apparently didn't know how to flirt back at all - Isak's friend, the one who was always at the other boy's side, had already been blocking Even's line of sight.

And ever since then, Even hasn't been able to even get within talking distance of Isak without being immediately glared at by said best friend, who has not only taken to sticking to Isak's side like glue but has recently also been joined by two other boys Even doesn't know.

So, yeah, Even screwed up.

And he has no idea how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter! I simply can't seem to get past this point of the fic, so I figured I'd post this as a short chapter and hopefully the next chapter will come a little easier now :) And I would love to know what you think about Even's POV? 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Isak's POV again and this story is also going to start diverging from canon from here on out. Fair warning and all that :)
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos (*^^*)


End file.
